Voice In You - Episodio 1
Bueno este es el episodio piloto de una serie que estoy pensando hacer, pero como aun no estoy decidido no se si la continuaré asi que, mientras disfruten el episodio. 'Piloto - La Voz en Ti' Esta historia apenas empieza; cada año la prestigiosa secundaria 'WW Hills' hace un proyecto de musica liderado por el Sub-Director Cleofas, el objetivo de este es, mediante audiciones, escojer a un grupo de estudiantes para participar en el, luego todos vivirán en la misma casa en forma de internado ubicada en la escuela, sin tener otro propósito el resto del año escolar mas que enfocarse en la musica y cumplir las asignaciones hechas por Cleofas y sus asistentes, con el propósito de estar suficientemente preparados para la tarea final, que sera decidir quien de estos tendra los máximos privilegios y ser famoso, ¿O este proyecto en realidad esconde otra cosa dentro de el?... POV Disney: -Veo esto como una oportunidad increíble, desde pequeña he querido cantar, ser una estrella, debe ser mi destino, he pasado por muchos estilos pero mi favorito de ellos: El Pop/Country, amo ambos, y tengo confianza de que con ellos entraré POV Duncs: -¿Nervioso? Nada de eso, ¿Estilos musicales favoritos? No tengo, hace no mucho que se cantar o al menos supe que sabia cantar, me gusta cualquier tipo de musica, excepto el Reggaeton pero, ¿Eso es musica acaso? *rie* Lo que me importa por los momentos es participar, pero a todos les gustaría ganar POV Gun: -Gane o no me da igual, no me importa, desde un principio yo no queria entrar, pero pense que seria una oportunidad para cantar, tengo varios ídolos musicales, y me gusta el pop sobre todo, además espero tener la misma fama que ellas; o quizás no, ¿ya dije que no me importa? POV Jota: -Para ser honesto, yo no sabia cantar, mi principal talento es el baile, pero al saber de esto tuve que afinarme mas y lo logré, asi es mas fácil llegar a la fama, junto a Nofor estoy seguro de que ganaremos, sino no tengo idea de que hare, pero siempre he tenido todo lo que quiero POV Licca: -Yo solia morderme la lengua y contener mi aliento en las clases, era tímida, pues no me gustaba participar mucho mientras mi salón esta lleno de idiotas, yo escribo mis canciones, y espero lograr entrar al proyecto de Voz en Ti, se que mi personalidad cambiara para bien POV Marcos: -Yo no esperaba llegar a esta escuela y de repente ver que hay audiciones para esto, cantar es mi pasión en realidad, aunque me haya inclinado por la actuación, pero esto... es algo que siempre soñé, solo me imagino tocando y cantando en un concierto, sería genial POV Nofor: -Mi amigo Jota y yo planeamos esto muy bien, daremos lo que podamos hasta que sea el dia final y se que alguno ganara, estoy 60% seguro, si gano yo el se beneficia tambien y viceversa. ¿Que puedo contar sobre mi? Ja, es obvio, no dejare que nadie se interrumpa en mi camino POV Pau: -Siempre pense que esto de cantar era para inadaptados, yo solo vi el anuncio de esto, probe cantar y pude, me gusta imponerme retos, fui capitana de las porristas y del equipo de béisbol, sali de las zorras y me sacaron del equipo por "lesiones hacia los compañeros", bah, y ahora solo me queda esta cosa, ganare POV Popu: -Me preguntan: Popu, ¿Porque cantas tanto? Y les respondo "Cantar es lo que soy", se que se lo copie a alguien pero asi es, me considero amable, sincera, buena amiga, linda, y sobre todo modesta, ¿verdad? porque, si me gusta cantar, y espero que gracias a esto pueda hacer mas amigos y ganar seria genial ---- (Se ve un auditorio con las luces apagadas, al cabo de unos segundos entran tres personas) Out: *entra y enciende las luces* Vaya... luego de casi un año volvemos a este lugar Lizzi: *utilizando su telefono* Espero que estas audiciones si valgan la pena Cleofas: Oh, lo haran, y al final tendremos el mismo exito que desde hace 2 años cuando empezamos esto *mira a Lizzi* Tu ve a buscarme mi café Lizzi: Pero si ya vamos a empezar... Cleofas: Si, y mientras escucho las voces de esos torpes estudiantes no me dormire, asi que ve a buscarme mi Late. Ahora Lizzi: Hm... *sale del auditorio* Out: ¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro? Cleofas: ¿Con ella? No, le he hecho cosas peores Out: No hablo de tus cosas con ella, hablo de decirles torpes a los estudiantes, ellos solo vienen a ver si tienen la oportunidad de ser parte de esto, como productor musical debo animar a las personas a seguir sus sueños y... Cleofas: *interrumpe* Y yo como el creador de este proyecto en esta escuela tengo prioridad para llamarlos como se me de la gana *se sienta en su asiento del auditorio, al frente* Asi que sientate y espera a la otra, ¿Bien? ~Luego de unos minutos~ Lizzi: Toma tu cosa esta *le da el café a Cleofas y se sienta* Cleofas: Adoro tu actitud de enojada *con un megafono* ¡Que pase el primero! (Audición de Marcos - The Climb) Marcos: *con una guitarra* There's is always gonna be another mountain And i'm always going to wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes we gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast i get here, ain't about was waiting on the other siiide... IT'S THE CLIIIMB... (Audición de Gun - Stars Dance) Gun: I Can make the Stars dance, light up the moon I can make the Stars dance, if you want me too The sky is everywhere So make me under there I can make the stars dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance to you you you''.'' Out: Emm, Gun, creo que no son tantos "Dance" Gun: No me corrija (Audición de Licca - She Killing Me) Licca: *con un teclado* I'll take you her out and drop her off On the outskirts of our town I'll leave a trail of roses, that ll lead back home She'll pick a fight for no good reason She knows I ll never leave I love her half to death But she Killing me (Audición de Popu - El primer dia del resto de mí vida) Popu: Te quise como a nada más, como al respirar, te quise como el fuego al viento en una noche de San Juan Y ahora que me voy me das la luna sobre el mar,ahora que no hay más destino que el camino en soledad Ya queda poco por decir, y poco para recordar, Que llora el río cuando pasa porque nunca volverá... (Audición de Nofor - Moves Like Jagger) Nofor: And it goes like this Take me by the tongue, And I’ll know you Kiss me ’til you’re drunk, And I’ll show you all All the moves like jagger I’ve got the moves like jagger I’ve got the moooves like jagger (Audición de Disney - Hurricane) Disney: i'm falling out the windows locking up my heart it's like everytime, the wind blows i feel it tearing us apart Everything is fine when: You're standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane Lizzi: Disculpa, ¿No te falto una parte? Disney: Oiga, no es mi culpa que no nos dejen cantar toda la cancion (Audición de Jota - A Little party never killed nobody) Jota: A little party never killed nobody So we gon’ dance until we drop, drop A little party never killed nobody Right here, right now’s all we got Woo-hooo YEEAAH (Audición de Duncs - Tan Solo Tu) Duncs: Entregando tu vida para Hacerte con la mía, Y que será de mí Cuando en tus besos emprendía Que tu seraas, el cielo Que jamás podre tocaar, es imposible, Ya lo se, que tan solo tú me daaas La vida que yo siempre quise para mí, Pero es imposible ya lo se, perdóname. Cleofas: Bueno, con eso terminan las audiciones de hoy (Luego de un rato, en el mismo auditorio) Out: *toma sus cosas* Entonces, escogeremos a esos 8 Cleofas: No, decidi que seran 9 Lizzi: Pero, si los dos últimos años solo han sido 8! Cleofas: Si, pero este año es este año, y ya decidi quien mas estara además de los 8 que nombre Out: Si que cambias rápido de opinión. ¿Quien es el numero 9? (Al dia siguiente en la sala de la casa) Marcos: ... Disney: ... Gun: ... Popu: *suspira* Out: *entra a la sala* Oh, veo que ya han llegado todos Pau: emm, ¿Que esta casa y por que estamos en ella? Cleofas: Pense que ya lo sabían, como habrán pensado, ustedes son los 9 seleccionados para participar en el Proyecto Voz En Ti este año, al tener ese privilegio estarán aqui en esta casa por todo el resto del año, mientras deben prepararse artísticamente y musicalmente mediante las asignaciones que les daremos o mediante merito suyo, para que al final en las ultimas presentaciones se escoja quien de ustedes sera el ganador Jota: Espere, dijo ¿Por el resto del año? Cleofas: Asi es, desde ahora solo se concentraran en "estudiar" la musica, por lo que no tendrán mas estudios escolares Todos: *se miran entre si emocionados* Lizzi: *llega* Pero como veran no todo es tan fácil. Ya que si no ganan deberán devolverse a la escuela a repetir todo el año que perdieron por este concurso, quedando solo libre el ganador Licca: ¿Eso es verdad? Cleofas: Lo es, asi que mejor tratan ganar para que ese esfuerzo no se desperdicie, pero recuerden que solo habrá un ganador Jota: Creo que nuestro plan no funcionara como planeamos... *mira a Nofor* Out: Bueno, ¿Que tal si para romper la tensión vamos por un paseo por la casa? Cleofas: Buena idea Out, muestrales lo que debas mostrarles... *se va a su oficina con Lizzi* ~Se ve a todos caminando por la casa detrás de Out~ Out: Este es el comedor, aqui Maya se encargara de la comida además del manteniendo de la casa Marcos: ¿Quien es maya? Maya: *sale cubierta de polvo* cof cof, la estufa se daño de nuevo *ve a los chicos* Oh, yo soy Maya por cierto, pero pueden decirme Maya Popu: Si, asi te iba a decir igual Out: Como sea, ya que la conocieron pueden seguirme *se va con todos* Maya: ¡Oye! ¡¿Que hay de la estufa?! ~Se ve a todos subiendo las escaleras~ Out: Por estos dos pisos se ubican sus habitaciones, que son 2 habitaciones junto a un baño comunitario con 4 duchas y una bañera Licca: ¿Ah? ¡No me duchare junto a los chicos!! Out: No lo haras, los chicos y las chicas se bañaran separados, ustedes aqui abajo y los muchachos arriba, no aceptaremos ETS aqui Gun: Quitando ese tema incómodo... ¿Quienes son nuestros compañeros de habitaciones? Out: Hay un papel pegado a la puerta de cada habitación, donde dice quien sera su compañero. Bueno prosigamos ~En el salón de ensayos...~ thumb|296pxOut: *entra junto a los demas* Este sera su salón de ensayos, como veran tiene diversos instrumentos y asientos al fondo donde podrán observar algunas presentaciones de sus compañeros, y además de incluir este mini-refrigerador a las 24 horas con sus gustos de comida Jota: Definitivamente, creo que ya me gusta aqui Licca: *va hacia donde estan dos cuadros de un chico y una chica desconocidos* ¿Quienes son ellos? Out: Ellos fueron los ganadores de los proyectos pasados, Danidt y Gwendo. Danidt gano en 2012 y Gwendoline en 2013; quien gane de ustedes tendra un cuadro tambien en esta habitación Nofor: Me parece haberlos visto antes, pero no se en donde... Disney: *va hacia unas partituras* Partituras de Piano... ¡Genial! Son todas las melodías que necesitaba *voltea a ver a Out* ¿Y no tenemos alberca? Duncs: ¿El que? Disney: La piscina Duncs: Ah Out: Si, la entrada a la piscina esta aqui al lado del salón Popu: Uh, ¿Pues que estamos esperando? Cleofas: *llega al salón* Lo que deben hacer es ir a ubicarse en su habitación, rápido, dejan la diversión para otro dia *sale con todos y cierra la puerta* (Habitación de Duncs y Marcos) Marcos: *organizando su ropa en los cajones* Entonces has estado desde hace mucho en la escuela? Duncs: Si, fui miembro del equipo de Futbol americano hasta hace poco, y por esto renuncie a lo que tenia en la escuela Marcos: Bueno yo no deje mucho, llegue a finales del año escolar pasado y este año escolar empezó hace un mes, asi que aun me siento nuevo Duncs: ¿Y porque saliste de tu anterior escuela? Marcos: Pues hubo un problema, un dia cuando estábamos en clase empezó a incendiarse la escuela, por suerte la mayoría logramos escapar Duncs: Oh Dios... ¿Pero todos salieron sanos y salvos? Marcos: varios salieron heridos, pero 2 compañeros de clase murieron y uno quedo en coma... *le llega un mensaje y lo lee* Oh... me informan que ya no esta en coma Duncs: Es buena noticia... supongo Marcos: No, porque ahora no respira tampoco... *se sienta en su cama* Duncs: uh... (Habitación de Disney y Paula) Disney: Bueno, ya mi ropa esta desempacada complemente Pau: Si pero no te acomodes tanto, necesito mi espacio Disney: ¿Bromeas? Ocupaste mas de la mitad de la habitación Pau: Obvio, lo necesito *se peina el cabello* Disney: *susurra* Sospeche que me tocaría una Bitch de compañera... Pau: *se voltea* ¡¿Que dices?! Disney: Nada, lo siento Pau: Escuche lo que dijiste, mira ¿Disney, verdad? No tolerare insultos como esos, por estar en un equipo de porristas no me convertía en una perra, pues no soy una perra Disney: ¿Porristas? *rie* Eso te hace parecer mas... Pau: ¡No lo digas! Agh, este sera un laaargo concurso (Habitación de Jota, Nofor y Vile) Jota: *hablando con Nofor* Y por eso pienso que nuestras canciones deben ser mas electro, ya que ese tipo de cantantes debemos ser Nofor: Sigo pensando en el Rock, es la musica que domina Gun: *se pone sus audifonos* En realidad domina el Pop Jota: Estoy hablando con Nofor Gun: y yo tambien tengo derechos de participar no? Nofor: Pues en realidad... Jota: No Gun: Como quieran, ustedes dos son el típico duo de fraternidad y yo la tercera rueda *se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la puerta* Lizzi: *abre la puerta* Espero no interrumpir, pero necesito a todos en el auditorio para su presentación grupal en 5 minutos Nofor: ¿Que cantaremos? Lizzi: Sea lo que sea, espero que sepan la letra. (Presentación Musical en el Auditorio - The Edge of Glory) ApkA7qU2G20 (REPRODUCELO para la musica)'Marcos:''Another shot, before we kiss the other side,''Tonight, yeah baby Tonight, yeah baby I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight Todos: ''Alright, alright Nofor: Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames Tonight, yeah baby Tonight, yeah baby Gun: It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight Todos: Alright, alright (Alright) Jota: It's hard to feel the rush To brush the dangerous:' Licca: I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you Where we can both fall far in love Pau: I'm on The Edge of Glory, And I'm hanging on a moment of truth, Disney: Out on The Edge of Glory, And I'm hanging on a moment with you, I'm on the edge The edge The edge The edge The edge The edge THE EDGE Popu: I'm on The Edge of Glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge... Duncs: I'm on The Edge Duncs (con Jota): Of Glory Duncs: And I'm hanging on a moment of truth Popu con Gun: Out on The Edge of Glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you Licca: I'm on the edge The edge The edge The edge The edge The edge The edge! Pau con Todos: I'm on The Edge of Glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you Todos: I’m on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you) I'm on The Edge of Glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you with you,with you I'm on the edge with you! Cleofas, Lizzi y Out: *aplauden* '''(Mas tarde en la habitación de Licca y Popu) Popu: Licca, ¿estas despierta? Licca: *dormida en su cama* Popu: Tomare eso como un No *se levanta de su cama y sale de la habitacion* hora de investigar la nueva casa... *baja las escaleras y se tropieza con alguien* ¡Ah! Gun: ¡AH! ¿Que haces aqui afuera? Popu: Iba a preguntar lo mismo Gun: Bueno, yo pregunte primero Popu: *suspira* Quise salir a media noche para observar bien la casa de noche Gun: Igualmente, me siento incómodo en mi habitación... ¿Quieres acompañarme? Popu: amm... Claro... ~En el piso de abajo~ Popu: Queria ir a ver la piscina, debe verse hermosa a esta hora Gun: Creo que la entrada a la piscina esta cerrada... Popu: Owh, bueno entonces vamos a... *oye un ruido* ¿Escuchaste eso? Gun: Si, y no quisiera saber que es, pero debo decir que vino de alla *ve a la oficina de Cleofas* Popu: *se acerca a la puerta de la oficina* Gun: Sería mejor que no veamos por la ventana, nos podríamos meter en un lio *escucha que algo se rompe en el piso de arriba* ¿Que? Popu: Ya me dio miedo... ¡Hasta mañana! *se va corriendo a su habitación y Gun hace lo mismo* (En la oficina de Cleofas) Lizzi: Supongo que ya se fueron Cleofas: Malditos adolescentes, siempre se meten en donde no deben *se sienta en su asiento* Lizzi: ¿Ves a alguien apto? Cleofas: Me he fijado en algunos... pero solo el que gane puede ser el elegido para cumplir nuestra mision Lizzi: Espero que con 3 elegidos este bien Cleofas: Solo el jefe sabe eso Out: *entra a la oficina* ¿Alguien vio mí mochila? Cleofas: Out... ¿Escuchaste algo? Out: ¿Escuchar que...? *ve su mochila en una silla y la toma* Olvidenlo, aqui esta, Buenas noches *sale de la oficina* Lizzi: ...¿Crees que hoyo algo? Cleofas: Espero que no, pero igualmente pronto sera parte de esto tambien Lizzi: y me preocupa, bueno, debo retirarme *se va* Buenas noches señor Cleofas ~Se ven varias escenas de todos durmiendo y luego al Sub-Director Cleofas mirando fotos de cada uno~ Categoría:Fanfiction